


I’ll be there

by frostyfluff31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyfluff31/pseuds/frostyfluff31
Summary: A brief moment between Bruce and Natasha before they head out to finish the final mission.





	I’ll be there

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy. Might be OOC. I don’t really know. Sorry!

“Everyone’s looking at us,” Bruce mumbles as he leans in closer to Natasha’s right ear. The intrusive fact makes him uneasy, making his voice a tad more tense as he gives her this statement. She, on the other hand, doesn’t seem affected in any way by the matter. 

Her unresponsiveness makes him rethink the current situation. Gradually, it occured to him that he couldn’t really blame the others from taking a glance every now and then, especially since the position they’re giving out right now is something the team had never thought about seeing publicly. Or maybe they did, just not out loud. 

“Let them stare,” she finally whispers back.

She rests her head on his shoulder, her breathing closely perceived on the side of his neck. The clasp of her arms tightens around his waist, and she presses herself more against his chest, sending a mix of unspoken worry and endearment throughout his body.

A few minutes from now, they’ll board in separate jets, missions on hand; she’ll join the Nidavellir group, while he’ll be with team Sakaar. The next time they’ll see each other will be on the planet Titan.

The implication of her actions and the reminder of their future’s uncertainty flushes out the present discomfort in him. At this point, he clings to what matters to him most. He kisses her cheek. He savors the intimate moment, absorbs every single bit of affection in it, instills it deep in his memory. A trembling smile forms across his lips as he does. For a while, they didn’t let each other go.

She’s the first to pull away as they hear the spacecraft engines start. Her eyes situates on his as they part.

“Make sure that I’ll see you on Titan,” she says firmly. He knows the message behind the words is not just because of the other guy’s tendency to make a run for it.

“I’ll see you there, I promise,” he answers, then adds, “You also have to be there. Before and after whatever it is that’ll go down. Okay?”

She nods certainly before completely withdrawing herself from his embrace. She smiles sweetly as she takes another look at him, the usual determined expression took over just seconds after, and then she turns around, heading towards her team.

“Natasha, wait!” he says a little too loudly. The full attention of everyone lands on him momentarily. The blush on his face crept up quickly. She turns to face him again, the serious appearance unmoved, she didn’t ask why he called. She just stared back, and without doubt he knows she knows why.

Ignoring those around them, he closes on her once more, dips down to plant his lips on hers, kissing her briefly but tenderly. Feelings of pure adoration sealed in their kiss. Shortly afterwards, he slowly pulls away, takes the opportunity she gives him to admire the blissful look on her face. She smiles fleetingly before walking back towards the ship. 

Bruce watches the spacecraft hover over them, waits until they completely disappeared above the sky. They’ll be in each others arms again, he ponders minutes after.

A finger sharply pokes him in the back, startling him, almost making him jump.

“I’m so happy we’re in the same squad, you know. Long trips are always good with exceptional stories. Looking forward to it buddy. Be as detailed as you can. We have enough time. Yeeehaaaw!” Tony Stark tells him bluntly, making the other member of the team, Clint Barton, burst out in laughter. 

Bruce can only cover his face in reply as both men steer him towards their ship. It is indeed, going to be, one hell of a ride.


End file.
